Birthday Surprises
by IcexWolf
Summary: It has been one year since Kagome fell through the well. A year she'll never forget. Now, on her 16th Birthday she gets alot of surprises. But this one she never expected!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: InuYasha is © copyright Rumiko Takahashi. Ri-chan is © copyright Shawn.  
  
Hello everyone! Ri-chan [shawn] here! Ok...um... in this chapter we find Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and   
  
Ri-chan setting up for Kagome's surprise birthday. Thats about it... ^_^;; oh yeah P.S. Ri-chan is supposed to  
  
represent me, and no, Inuyasha and I don't have 'that kind of relationship'. We are just friends. Well, read on! ^-^  
  
"Inuyasha!" Ri hung on for her life by the end of a red flowing streamer hanging from the upper corner of the wall.   
  
"Achk!" she fell off the stool she was standing on and on to the ground.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Inuyasha laughed as Ri lay on the ground.  
  
"That wasn't funny Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh yes, ecscuse me for enlightening your 'near death' situation!" he continued to laugh. Ri threw a roll of streamers at him.  
  
"Will you two stop fooling around! Kagome will be here in 2 hours if Kaede doesnt stall her long enough! So get busy!" Sango was quite up tight to today's birthday situation. It had been at least year since she teamed up with the Gumi, and they had taken care of her. So she wanted to thank Kagome in the nicest way.  
  
"Awe c'mon Sango-san, it's a party.... lighten up!" Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Houshi-sama...." She smiled and blushed a bit. Miroku slid his hand down a bit to low.   
  
"Miroku! *gasp*!" She slapped him. "Etchi! Etchi! Etchi!" She glared at him, with a glare as deep as the blaring slap mark on his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha and Ri laughed. Shippo came down stairs from the kitchen with a scared look on his face.   
  
"Ri! Ri! That cake or whatever you call it is burning!"  
  
"Huh?!" Ri ran upstairs and looked at the stove. "Oh my God!" Smoke was everywhere. Flames nipped out from the stove door. The fire alarm wasnt going off, but it looked bad.  
  
"Look out, Ri!" Miroku grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the fire out.   
  
"Kuso....." Inuyasha said. "There goes the cake."  
  
"Great..."Ri said sarcastically. "Now I have to run out to the store and get one." She reluctently walked over to the stove and grabbed a face cloth. She wrapped it around her hand and opened the door to the stove."*cough* *cough* Shimata... " she said as she looked at the burnt chocolate/vanilla cake. She pulled it out and dumped it in the trash.  
  
"So...." she continued.... "who wants to go to the store?" She gave a weak smile.  
  
Sango looked at her watch (yes...sango has a watch).   
  
"We got an hour and 50 minutes....so, I guess thats enough time considering we got most of the work done so far."  
  
"Good. Now Ri can show us this 'store'." Miroku said.  
  
"Can I come?" Shippo asked.   
  
"Sure. Besides, you guys need to pick out gifts!" Ri said.  
  
"Oh, thats right..." InuYasha said. He smacked himself in the fore head. "I neeeed to get her a gift!"  
  
"We all do. We were so busy with the party." Sango said.  
  
"Well lets go then!" Ri said with a smile.  
  
"And since when can you drive?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Since I got my American License."  
  
"But your only 15."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Inuyasha looked really confused. He never understood Ri.  
  
"Oh yeah.... you guys have to change, plus you need a hat, Inuyasha." She tossed a black beanie at him. "Also some new clothes. The red won't work."  
  
"Whats wrong with my red-ness?"  
  
"Nothing. But... you and Miroku look through my closet. I'm pretty sure Andrew and Zack have some clothes in there."  
  
"Ok..." Miroku said. He opened Ri's closet and grabbed a pair of black baggy jeans with the slipknot symbol on the side. He examined them then found one of Zack's shirts. On it, it said 'I used to care, but now I take a pill for that.' Inuyasha grabbed one of Andrew's shirts. It had 'Korn' imprinted on the front. He grabbed a pair of jeans that were similar to Miroku's.  
  
"Wow. Cool clothes." Miroku said.  
  
"Now go change." She shooed them out the door. "We haven't much time." Then she threw some Vans and Chuck Talors at them.  
  
She shut the door behind her then looked at Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Sango...."   
  
"Hai?"  
  
Ri rummeged through her closet once more and pulled out a pair of bondage pants and a tight shirt that had 'Happy Bunny' © on it.  
  
"Wear these."  
  
Sango took them and changed into them.  
  
"Now Shippo. We need to covor your tail and I think my little brother has some old clothes that will fit you. She dressed shippo in a pair of baggy jeans covoring his tail. Than a shirt with the Nirvana 'smiley' in it along with some little vans.  
  
"Mmm... these are cumfy (yes... cumfy)." Shippo said.  
  
"I agree."  
  
InuYasha knocked on the door, "Ya done?"  
  
"Yeah." Sango replied.  
  
The boys entered. They looked very nice as punk goth dudes.  
  
"Now lets go... the party is gunna be soon." said Sango.  
  
"Ok...." they all said.  
  
Ri grabbed her keys and the others followed her out the door.   
  
"Um..Ri...."  
  
"Yeah Miroku?"  
  
"Where is your car?"  
  
Ri looked around....her 'driveway'. Empty.  
  
"Hm... guess we'll walk."  
  
"Walk? oO;"  
  
"Yes walk."  
  
"Well, good thing Kagome lives so close to the super market." Shippo said.  
  
"Keh..."Inuyasha snuffed. So they walked....  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
They had reached the plaza to enter the store.   
  
"Ok. We'll get the cake first, then some movies, then we'll get gifts. OK?"  
  
"Good idea, InuYasha."  
  
"Oh no...." Ri said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ugh, those jocks from my school. They're always messing with me and my friends."  
  
"Messin' with you... how?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Well... ya know..."  
  
"Do they hurt you?"  
  
"....Not reall---"  
  
"DO THEY HURT YOU?"  
  
"ONCE!"  
  
InuYasha looked angry. He and Ri have been friends. Ri had helped him get Kagome's soul back. InuYasha helped Ri save her friends too. So they became good friends.  
  
"Hey Ri..." One of them called. They snickered.  
  
"What do you want, Koto?"  
  
"I want you outta here. You don't belong."  
  
"Get outta here Koto!"  
  
Koto pushed Ri back into Sango making them both fall. Miroku helped them both up and gave a dirty look to the jocks.  
  
"Hey!" InuYasha yelled. "Ya think your a big tough guy for beatin' on girls?!"  
  
"Huh? Who the hell are you freak?  
  
"Your worst nightmare."  
  
"Heh. Right."  
  
Koto looked at Sango. "Wow. What are you doing hanging around these losers, babe?"  
  
"Hey! Back off!" Miroku barked at him.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Heh, your woman eh?" Sango blushed from that remark. But Miroku and Inuyasha looked really pissed.  
  
Koto took Sango by the arm and threw her back to the jocks behind him. "Keep her with you."  
  
The jocks laughed at her.   
  
"GET OFF OF HER!" Miroku came at them full throttle and with a hard blow to Koto's face, making him fly backwards.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango said under her breath. The jocks let her go and ran off.  
  
"C'mon Sango."  
  
"Miroku. What...was that?"  
  
"It was... nothing" he smiled.  
  
Ri, InuYasha, and Shippo looked at eachother.  
  
"Weird..."  
  
"Now, lets get in the store and get out!"  
  
So they walked in the sliding doors and dissappeared behind the giant pyramids of Pepsi. (Oo;) 


	2. My Feelings For You Expressed In A Baker...

Ok...chapter 2. This takes place at the bakery in the store. They don't spend that much time there though. Then Miroku says some things to Sango that make her fall even more in love with him. And him with her. Anyways... After that they go to get some movies and then go home. Yup. Pretty boring. oh yeah, and just for the record. The character in the last chapter who played the jock who got beaten by Miroku was also my own character. Ok, well, read the story I guess... *at bakery*   
  
"Hmm...what is that delicious smell, Ri?" Sango asked. Her senses filled with the sweet aura of sweets and freshly baked muffins.   
  
"It's a bakery. They sell delicious foods here. They're quite fattening but worth it. They taste so good."   
  
"Hmm...interesting, Ri." Miroku said as he gazed over to a 'Free Samples' table kept by a pretty lady. Chocolate brown curls cascaded down her slender figure. Deep pools of emrald hue captured her eyes.   
  
""Free Samples", eh?" She looked in Miroku's direction and smiled. Slipping away he made his way over to the table.   
  
"Ugh...there he goes again the dirty pervert lech." InuYasha said.   
  
"Psst...Inuyasha..." Ri whispered to him.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, doesn't it seem strange that Miroku was defending Sango like that back there?"   
  
"Whata'ya mean?"   
  
"I mean doesn't it seem odd he nearly killed the guy? I thought he was about to rip out the Kazzaana! Then...like... I mean...it's obviously plain to see he favors Sango-san over the 'others'."   
  
"I know what yer talkin' about. Oh... but uh... look at Sango too."   
  
Ri looked over at Sango. She looked jealous and annoyed at the fact Miroku walked over to the table. So she followed.   
  
"Ha? Is that so? Your an interesting girl, Nami."   
  
"Miroku..." Sango said in a soft voice.   
  
"Huh? Yes Sango-chan?"   
  
"May I speak to you, in private for a second...please?"   
  
"Sure...thanks for the free samples, Nami." Sango took Miroku over to the glass case that housed the dougnuts and pastries.   
  
"Miroku... why..." She paused..."Why did you defend me like that...I want to know.." Miroku looked at her with a 'gaze'.   
  
"Sango... you know you mean alot to me. I favor you over other girls. If anything ever happened to you, I would be very sad. Your important to me. I can't let anyone hurt you."   
  
She stood compleatly frozen. It was as if time was standing still, and it was just she and Miroku. What an odd way to have someone say they care for you. In the middle of a bakery.   
  
"Sango! Miroku! Come over here and help us choose a cake!" InuYasha said.   
  
"o--ok..." Sango said.   
  
"C'mon Sango..." Miroku took her hand and intertwined ih fingers in hers. They walked over to the glass case to pick out a cake for Kagome.   
  
"I like this one!" Shippo said. He pointed to a cake with swirls and sparkles. It was a two layered cake. Chocolate and vanilla. The icing swirled along the sides of the cake in technicolor rainbows. Prisims of shining colors cascaded around every corner of the cake. And on the top of the cake was a gold pendant in the shape of a heart that had a rose right in the middle of it.   
  
"Wow, Shippo! Great taste in choice!" Ri said.   
  
"And probly just in taste!" Shippo said back.   
  
"It's perfect. It fits Kagome just well. Its bright, vibrant, and textured unique. Just Like Kagome." InuYasha said with a small smile. They all looked at InuYasha. A bit dazzeled. InuYasha had never said such nice things about Kagome. This was truely odd. Ri told the baker this was what they chose. Soon enough the baker enscribed the letters   
  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Kagome!" on her cake and they were out the door. Miroku still held Sanggo's hand. They walked across the plaza and across the parking lot to the video store. They only had 30 minutes until Kagome would be back home. They hoped that Kaede could stall her longer. 


	3. Suspicions Arise As Well As Feelings

Ok! Chapter 3! ^.^;;. Alright well in this chapter they pick out some movies and rush back home... then the party begins! Welll ok...read on! ^^   
  
"Kaede come on, please! I want to get back home to feed Buyo! Inuyasha probly hasn't!" Kagome yelled as she rushed to the well.   
  
"Calm ye self child! There is no hurry!" Kaede called back rushing as fast as she could.   
  
"Gomen, Lady Kaede.... I guess I'm just excited do to the fact its my 16th birthday!" Kagome replied just as Kaede caught up to her.   
  
"Yes. But me thinks that ye is forgetting something child."   
  
"And that would be?" Kaede sighed.   
  
"Never mind it. Ye best not worry. It is ye birthday. Now now, lets get going.  
  
" Kaede thought to her self 'Kagome has forgotten this is not only her birthday, but the anniversery of something much greater.' Kagome gave her a confused look and then smiled. She took Kaede's hand and they jumped through the well.   
  
_-=-_-=-__-=-_-=-__-=-_-=-_   
  
{At The Video Store}   
  
"Ok...now lets pick out some... movies...as you call them."Inuyasha said.   
  
"Right." they all replied   
  
"But what exactly are we looking for?" asked Sango.  
  
"Kagome likes romance/drama and comedy best." InuYasha said.   
  
"Ok... Miroku, Inu, you get some comedy. Sango and I will get some romance-drama. And Shippo-chan, you get some snacks, k?"   
  
"K Ri!" they all said then headed off in opposite directions. Miroku and Inuyasha headed into the comedy sections. Kagome had seen all the new releases already. They all went and saw the movies together. So as they entered the isle the both looked on both shelves.   
  
"Heh heh heh... hey Inuyasha...how bout this?" Miroku picked up American Pie 1,2, & 3. He smiled after reading the back. He handed it to Inuyasha to read.   
  
"Seniors Jim, Kevin, Stiffler, and Finch have made a pact to loose their----" he read the first things outloud then kept to himself. His eyes widened after reading the rest. He looked up at Miroku with a narrow gaze.   
  
"This is something I'd expect from you."   
  
"So....whata'ya say?" Miroku asked.   
  
"I say we need some laughs around here." and Inuyasha smiled. They both laughed and went to find the girls. Sango and Kagome gazed at the romance-drama. They didn't know what to get.   
  
"Ri-chan..."   
  
"Yes Sango?"   
  
"Whats...'The Banger Sisters'? o.O" Ri giggled then pulled out the movie, she let her read the back.   
  
"He he....Kagome will like this. Its somewhat comedy though."   
  
"Thats OK.... its a happy day." Ri said.   
  
"Hey Gals... we got our movies.... you?" Inu asked.   
  
"Yup...now lets go get Shippo." Shippo was over by the candy rack, he already held some chips and chocolates in his hands.   
  
"Hey guys c'mon! I need some help!" he shouted.   
  
Sango picked up some of the snacks, they went over to the video desk. Someone grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her over to the $1.00 bin. She gasped to see it was the same boy from the parking lot, Koto. He knocked the snacks from her hand and onto the ground. Miroku, Inuyasha, Ri, and Shippo didn't notice till Sango screamed. Miroku darted over in the direction of the scream to see Sango in the arms of Koto. Koto picked up some movies and threw them at Miroku. Miroku hit them away and narrowed his eyebrows.   
  
"UNHAND HER!" Miroku said. He moved towards him. The boy whiped out a knife. Miroku stopped.   
  
"One more move......" Sango inched to the knife. He caught sight of what she was doing and grabbed her other arm, twisting it.  
  
"HE SAID LET HER GO! DONT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY A----" Inuyasha clasped his hand over Ri's mouth, stopping her from anymore outbursts. Sango went to kick him but Koto whipped around, clenching his fist, resulting in having Sango take a blow to the stomach. Miroku charged after him, but Koto took out some of his liqour and threw it in Mirokus eyes, just then the jock ran out the doors as fast as he could, Sango in his clutches, Miroku blinded, and the other three to help Miroku and chase out the doors, with the movies, sounding the alarms. 


	4. A Super Speedy Rescue

Wow....somewhat of a cliff hanger there, eh? Hmm...well...chapter 4.... this is getting tense...lol...not really! Inuyasha is (c) copyright Takahashi, Rumiko! Ri is owned by me!   
  
Kagome was at the shrine. She put a magic sutra on the well that sealed it from letting anyone but InuYasha, herself, and the others pass through. She had to do this now, she no longer lived at the old house. Grampa never told her what they were going to do with it. He said she would just have to wait.   
  
"Kaede..."   
  
"Yes child?"   
  
"...Inuyasha...isn't here."   
  
"I know this child, let us go to ye current home, maybe Inuyasha be there, hm?"   
  
"Oh alright..." Kagome smiled, hitched up her back back and walked down the shrine stairs.   
  
"Kaede....one last thing..."   
  
"Aye, child?" Kaede said waddeling down the stairs.   
  
"Are you afraid of heights or flying?" Kaede paused.   
  
"A bit....but why, dear?"   
  
"Well...." Kagome paused, then rummeged through her one pant pocket, yes for once, Kagome wasn't in her normal school clothes, but in baggy bondage pants. She pulled out what looked like a rolled up scrool. She flung it out, it was now like a mini carpet. Kaede raised and eyebrow.   
  
Kagome continued, "OPTIMOUS MAXIMOUS!" Which in Ri's other spoken language, meant 'Maximize to optimoum size', which made the mimi carpet, turn into a flying carpet. A gift from a friend of Ri's to Ri.   
  
"I borrowed....Ri's magic carpet." She smiled weakly. Soon enough they were on board flying to the other side of Tokyo.   
  
-=_=--=_=--=_=--=_=--=_=--=_=-   
  
Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Ri raced outside. The owner racing after them too.   
  
"Hey! Stop right now!" the owner jumped between Koto and the other four. The owner's black hair was pulled up into a japanese-style bun with some feathers for style. Her eyes were pinkish red. And she wore a business suit that read "Hollywood Video". She looked quite firmiliar. Turning around from Koto she looked at Inuyasha and them.   
  
"Now you kids better---" she stopped, her jaw dropped. She caught full glance of what the four looked like.   
  
"Inu...Inuyasha...." she said. Inuyasha gave her a weird look. Then his memory returned to him. He gasped, so did Miroku, Shippo, and Ri. Koto just stood there....for some odd reason.   
  
"Kagura..." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Inuyasha..."She turned to face Koto. "Unhand her you fowl scum..." She came after him.   
  
"KAGURA DONT!" Miorku yelled. Koto whiped out his knife again and held it to the uncontuious Sango's neck.   
  
"One more move...Kagura or whatever the hell yer name is...and I'll slit the bitch's throat!"   
  
"She is not a bi--" Ri covored Shippo's mouth, to let out a muffled 'ish'.   
  
"Koto...don't do it.... she never did anything to you!" Ri exclaimed.   
  
"Rianna...I don't care what you think....this is revenge..."   
  
"Koto I've known you since child hood! Why take such a violent road!? Why change?!"   
  
"Ask yourself the same question!" He barked. Ri said nothing. "YOUR the one who changed, Ri! We 'were' friends! But then you became...became...a scummy little punk! You was cool back then! Not now! You started hangin' wit freaks! Silver hair boy over there, a wussy coward, and a little...racoon thing that doesn't even look human!"   
  
"Hey I'm a F---" She covored Shippo's mouth again.   
  
"And as much as hot as this girl is...she still is freak scum....and I'm going to eliminate all freak scum on..this.. EARTH!"   
  
He raised the knife above Sango's throat and limp body, everyone stood still...   
  
"SAAANNNGGGOOO!" Miroku yelled. The knife went charging down at her neck, just then, a burst of yellow light appeared and before anyone could blink, Koto was on the ground, uncontious, and the knife at Kaguras feet. They all looked up to see a figure in the sun, holding Sango. They couldn't quite make out the face, but then the figure landed on the ground infront of Miroku and Ri. The figure smiled, and so did everyone else.   
  
"Hey Ri! Mutt face, and pals!" He grinned.   
  
"KOUGA!" Ri exclaimed throwing herself into his arms, she emraced him. "How did you--?" Then she examined his clothes, the black t-shirt with the 'Indipendent' symbol on the front and the baggy black jeans he was wearing, with some Chuck Taylors. "---get those clothes?"   
  
"The mall....when you took me there..." Ri looked at him.   
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
Koto groaned.  
  
"Oh no..." Kagura said...   
  
"Dun worry Kag." Inuyasha said. He hit Koto on the head again. Then he picked him up and set him leaning up against the video store. Kagura shook her head.   
  
"Hey Kagura...Its Kagome's birthday...wanna come with?" He asked.   
  
"Uh...sure..." she closed the video store.   
  
"What about the videos...?" Shippo asked.   
  
"Well...you guys are my friends." She turned around, tears welled in her eyes. "...And..." She ran over and fell into Inuyasha's arms. "--I MISSED YOU ALL!" Inuyasha hugged her.   
  
"We missed you too....but...why are you here in the first place?" He asked. She shook her head.   
  
"I'll explain later...I over heard you guys talking in the video store...a surprise party in 30 minutes...which is now probably 10 minutes...I thought your voices sounded firmiliar. But I wasn't sure."   
  
"Damn...your right, we'll never get there on time!"   
  
"No not to fear..." she said. She pulled a feather out of her hair and it expanded into a giant feather. She jumped on it and motioned to them to.   
  
"C'MON!" They did so and before they knew it, were over the townsoaring closer to home. 


	5. Author's Note

Ok Hi guys! No this isn't a chapter, but a note from me. Sorry it took so long to post the other 3 chappies but I've been really busy, I mean, all my sites are on Hiatus too! =X That sucks doesn't it? .   
  
Ok well... now for the notes...   
  
1.) Yes Kagura now is an ally in the story. I was getting a few e-mails of people asking if this was a spoiler. To tell you the truth, I do NOT know. There are 12, count em' 12 seasons of Inu-Yasha, and in all of those 12 seasons, I do not know if Kagura becomes friend or foe. Because...   
  
a. Only 3 seasons have aired in America so far.   
  
b. There is no info of this in the 1st or 2nd movies that I've seen. And...   
  
c. I would have put a spoiler warning on the summary. I put spoiler warnings on all the fan fic tags before posting. So I hope that clears things up.   
  
And....   
  
2.) It might be a little while before I post chappie 6. Because..   
  
a. I am in school, and even though I am a computer freak, I can't spend a million hours on the internet like I used to. Because of school work.   
  
b. I have friends. They demand attention by yanking me out of my chair and dragging me all around my neighborhood for 5 hours.   
  
c. I love writing but I have to bring my grades up. and...   
  
d. There are social events that I must attend because my school forces me too.   
  
So whenever I get the chance. I will update. So since I constantly write on my laptop, which I bring everywhere, I will write fan fics as much as much as possible and post when I can, K? I am a webmiss ya know! -wink-   
  
~Ri-chan 


End file.
